Dan
Dan is TBA of Adventure Squad and a cousin of Thomas Leonold. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Dan worked with many allies to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being his siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, his little brother was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when Thomas was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Personality Dan is a typical Leonold, but enjoys lassoing with his new hook and is a practicer of ninjitsu. Appearance Vehicle Originally, Dan was based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Dan had several major differences from the original E2 class. He was much shorter in length than his original basis, he had two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he had wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. His footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. His original form was painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were white. Dan's new body would later be based on a 4 wheel Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. These cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome, though Dan would only display these traits in needs of comedy. Kevin is another member of this class. This body is painted in a red livery with white and red warning stripes on his front. His hook and brake are red. He has a white outlined red 2 painted on his cab door. When she and the other look-alike family members went to Sodor, Dan was painted like Kevin to play a trick on Sir Topham Hatt. The look-alikes were later repainted and modified to tell them apart. In Adventure Squad, Dan can generate water from anywhere on his body. Mech Dan's mech is a ninja-based humanoid robot. Behind the scenes Notes *Unlike Kevin, Dan is usually skilled and careful. Category:Steam Team